5 Nations Railway Project (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Plan The 5 Nations Railway Project was founded by Daventry, and Loughborough, the P.R.U.K., Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire on July the 15th, 1998. Sutton and Rutland joined in 6 weeks later. East Anglia joined the project in mid 1999. * Loughborough, * Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire * Duchy of Rutland, * Buckinghamshire, * Provisional Republic of the UK, * Daventry and Woodford Halse Union * Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union *Republic of East Anglia *City state of Sutton 4 3 Carriage steam trains had chuffed from Hemmel Heampstead to Weliingborough or Northampton via Liegton Buzard, Bletchley, Fenny Stratford and Wolverton on partly rebuilt lines during weekdays for years. A small line with a 1 carriage train also ran from Aylesbury to Chedddington, Bletchley and Wolverton, but was rarely used. A new or re-activated east-west railway was mooted since the north-south 2 lines’ re-activation in 1977. Verney Junction and Calvert Junction were to be totally rebuilt with help from Lille-Walonia and Lower Saxony, after being hit by a 1kt nuke in WW3, the prior, falling about 0.5 miles west of it's target and the latter not explodeing, but but just broke up spilling toxic wast every were. Both the near by stations were heavy damaged. The People of Central Northamptonshire, Daventry and Buckinghamshire all wanted to attach themselves to the main network of the PRUK somewhere in Warwickshire or Derbyshire and possibly dive a line south to Sussex or even east to East Anglia in time. They started, with help from the PRUK in 1984, but the warlords of Brackley and Daventry were concerned over the infringement of there sovrenity by the other nations and wanted a better deal. Long range travel is still mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. A 2 track railway unifies Banstead and, Epsom, Buckingham, Slough, Horsham and Crawley. It was built in 2009 and has 3 diesel train services a week day. 2 more trains run on the Saturdays, but don't call at Banstead and Epsom. Current joint owned rolling stock * Rolling stock includes-''' # 2 Thompson Class O4/8 steam locos # 2 GC Class O4 No. 6311 steam locos # 1 GWR 2251 Class steam loco # 8 GWR Pannier Tank 7714 steam locos # 12 MK1 BR coaches # 6 GUV Freight wagons # 8 GWR coal trucks # 4 GWR break vans # 2 LMS 1930’s 3 car 'Oerlikon' electric trains. # 2 BR Class 419 battery powered break van units # 1 SR luggage van # 2 SR V Schools class steam locos # 2 Lord Nelson class steam locos # 9 SR Bulleid Open Second Carriages # 6 BR oil tanker trucks The 4 new Routes '''Claydon-Bletchley #Claydon #Verny Junction #Wilsnow #Swanborne #Bletchley 'Akerman St.-Rugby' #Akerman St. brickworks #Haddenham #Princes Risbourgh #Aylesbury #Quainton #Calvert #Calvert brickworks #Brackley #Helmdon #Culworth #Woodford Hales #Brauston #Rugby #Northamptron Central 'Brackley-Bletchley' #Northampton Central #Northampton Bridge St. #Brackley #Fullwell #Buckingham #Winslow 'Daventry-Loughborough' #Daventry #Northampton Bridge st #Kettering #Oakham #Melton Malbory #Loughborough #Derby 'Leicester-Loughborough' #Loughborough #Leicester Route and station completion dates #Northampton Bridge St.- 1984/1995/2008. #Brackley- 1984. #Fullwell- 1988. #Buckingham- 1994/1996/2009. #Winslow- 1994/1996/1997. #Daventry- 1984. #Kettering- 1985. #Oakham- 1989. #Melton Malbrey- 1988. #Loughborough- 1985. #Derby- 1984/1995 #Northampton Central- 1989/1995/2008. #Akerman St. brickworks- 2995 #Haddenham- 1995 #Princes Risbourgh- 1995 #Aylesbury- 1984/1995 #Quainton- 1995 #Calvert- 2004 #Calvert brickworks- 2004 #Helmdon- 1996 #Culworth- 1996 #Woodford Hales- 1995 #Brauston- 2006 #Rugby- 1996 #Claydon- 1995 #Verny Junction- 1995 #Swanborne- 1995 #Bletchley- 1995/2005/2007 Gallery Bicester Garrison - geograph org uk - 464267.jpg|Buckingham Goods depot. Rusty rails - geograph.org.uk - 224671.jpg|Calvert's Beal siding.' Warcop Railway Station, Eden Valley Railway - geograph.org.uk - 76834.jpg|One of 2 surviving SR battery driven break vans and a SR luggage vans aproching Matlock. Weedy track at Swanbourne.jpg|Track at Swanbourne. Winslow Railway Station.jpg|Wilmslow station. Verney Junction Station.jpg|Verney Junction staton. Calvert Railway Station.jpg|Calvert station. Claydon railway station in 2009.jpg|Claydon station. Shoeburyness, Pig's Bay MOD railway scrapyard - geograph.org.uk - 915432.jpg|Stratford railway sidings with some old carriages imported from Ireland. Watford West railway station (disused) - geograph.org.uk - 735523.jpg|Moor Park tube station. Category:Transport Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Transport (1962: The Apocalypse)